When the prestent meets the future!
by micky21
Summary: Fury sends the Avengers on a journey they won't soon forget, but the problem is will they choose the path for their own future or will this Journey change them for better in the Future!
1. Chapter 1

_When the present meets their future._

The Avengers

Chapter 1: Fury sends the Avengers on a mission

The five avengers sat in Fury's office unsure of what he wanted them all so badly after their Alien attack not even two mouths ago, now here they were seated waiting for the man in black with a black eye patch on his left eye. When he entered the room the group was about to through many questions at him as to why they were needed.

Tony Stark was with Pepper arranging the new building he used to call home if not for the attack but still they were busy as normal when Steve called saying Fury needed the Iron man himself so that's how Tony got here; Steve who before was to call Tony was taking his anger out in the fourth boxing bag for missing his chance to dance with his long love Peggy Carter and how he woke to the future he found more frightening then facing Peggy's fury when she shot three bullets at him when he showed her his new shield.

Clint Barton and Natasha Romanoff where out practicing their skills for when another attack like two mouths ago, who so happened when they were well used to kicking butt or just making sure each other could handle any problem, when Fury called the two in just to inform them of their need in a new mission not that they cared so they were off on the first flight back; not everything could be said for Bruce Banner as he was not thrilled to be back with his anger monster the other guy known as the big green Hulk; now as for Thor the God of Thunder who was trying his best to find Jane to keep his promise to her was called too and by the way Fury said it was like they needed him for something similar as to the Alien attack in New York that tore half the city to crumbles too.

So here they were watching the man with his hands behind his back looking at them with a blank face no matter how hard Tony or Steve tried to figure out what he held behind his back that was until he spoke "I have brought you here for one reason and that reason is more like a question before sending you to your new Mission Avengers"

"So you called us out of our personal time to ask a question this must be very important Fury" Tony Protest as did the others all at the same time; at this point Fury and Agent Hill was ready to shout at them to be quiet but remembered the angered Hulk in Banner so he spoke smoothly much to Steve's surprise "my question is what do you think you all want in your future lives?" he said this silence the lot even the Thunder God stood dumb struck; Tony wanted to improve his empire of his dad's once and share it with Pepper, Steve had know idea what he wanted seeing as his whole world was pulled away from him in a sleep for seventy years, Thor knew he would find Jane bring her to Asgard to show her his world and make her his queen once he became King, Natasha knew only how to be an Agent in training and under cover same as for Clint for neither knew anything else better then fighting in the War or on the field, Banner was only trying to keep the other guy in so he helped other which granted him peace of mind and learned new things while moving to poor cities who had little medical supplies.

Their silence was what he wanted so he smiled inwardly "well we came up with a plan to show you what you might have in your futures" at this Steve stood in anger "you cannot send us though time just cause you think it is right! Did you ever think maybe the others want to live their lives before what can happen in time?" Steve shouted he already lost everything the others did not need to suffer the same thing.

"I'm with Cap this time, you don't mess with time like some kind of experiment plus to the people who the hell came up with such an idea?!" Tony stood too both hands on the table frowning he was not always like this only when in the suit or saving Pepper; "I agree, this is not how even us Asgardians do things" Thor said in a mighty voice with full anger at the man in black called Fury.

"I agree it is wrong but I know that what you will see might give some of you a chance in life like Mr. Rogers; so here is my offer if you choice to see what life you have then what you got now follow me but if not you can make your own future" and with that said Fury and Agent Hills walked out while the group stared hard at each other before Steve stood up followed by Banner then Clint and Natasha leaving Tony and Thor who stared at each other before thinking 'why not give it a shot or I might regret this' and they all found each other in the Lab with two guys in white coats reminding Steve of when he stepped in the lab to be Mr. super solider and met Tony's Dad who soon became a good friend which was why Tony disliked Steve but it was not his fault the two got on.

They all stood in front of a large portal thing glowing bright blue "now this is means none of you can use your weapons or will be able to be seen or heard just be able to follow the people who you need to see. Good luck Avengers" and with that the five were traveling in the speed of lightening when they finally stood in what looked like a room but a Childs room.

It had a crab, a bunk bed and few toys with a chair in the corner of the room which to their amazement was like a iron room with white paint to cover the walls and a nice carpet "surely this is not what Fury meant by a Mission?" Thor said in surprise and confusion as did the others when the door opened. At first they thought they should hide when Fury told them they would not be seen by the people they needed to follow.

In came a boy no older then 5 with reddish hair and wore a blue long sleeve top and pants with red hems and a star on his chest like Cap's shield and uniform, he put a young baby no older then eleven mouths with black hair and black eyes with just a short yellow top on and a dipper in the crab before climbing to the top bunk, next came a girl also 5 years old with long blond hair with one piece in a tie-red-robin wearing a blue T-shirt and white shorts while holding a young African boy no older then three who wore a red top and orange short with ember eyes, they sat at the bottom of the bunk when another came in the room.

Right now the avengers where confused as to why four young kids of different cultures lived together not that the Avengers could do it which they might when this was over. A elderly man with whitish brown hair picked up the baby, the boy brought in who giggled which Natasha thought was sweet even Steve who suffered a bad childhood smiled as he held the child to rest on his chest so the baby's head lay on it.

"Can we hear it again? Please?" the boy on the top bed lay on his side begged with an eager face; "more? Tell us the story more?" asked the young girl who spoke different to the other which in his response gave a half laugh at this before giving in.

"Okay, one more time then it's off to bed with you" he said with the baby smile even if he was too small to know the story it seemed as he liked being held and so he spoke in a tone of eager and full of emotion not even Natasha could pull off.

"_And there came a day, unlike any other, when Earth's mightiest heroes were united against a common threat._

_The Solider, the God, the Knight, the Spy, the King, the Pixie, the Ghost and the Archer. On that day, the Avengers were born to fight the foes that no single hero could withstand._

_Time Traveling Conquerors, Alien Invaders, and Masters of Evil; the Avengers vanquished them all. And finally, when the world was at peace, the heroes built lives of their own. The Solider and the Spy fell in love; as did the Giant and the Pixie. The King found his Queen and the Thunder god returned to his Kingdom far away from the world of men._

_And one by one, the children of the Avengers came to be. Children, who one day, be the new generation of heroes._

_But in time, evil returned; an evil called Ultron. Ultron wanted nothing less than dominion over the world, but the Avengers stood in its way. Sadly, their defeat was inevitable._

_But before they fell, the Avengers hid their children in a faraway place, where they would grow up safe from Ultron's grasp. Because the Avenger knew that as long as the children were alive, there was still hope. Hope for the future." _After finishing the story he put the baby to bed who was now asleep, well all of them were. He pulled blanket over the baby and put the boy on the top bunk right after half dangling covering his small body the small girl was already sleeping right and the African boy curled up around her knees deep in sleep.

Once he took one last look at the children he smiled whispering "yes, still Hope" before turning the light off and closing the door.

Now the Avengers who wanted more of their old lives was too mixed with confusion on which path to choose and hearing that story was like a eye opener for all of them the so called Pixie, Giant, Ghost and King was not found by Fury yet so he was most likely still searching but something told them other wise.

"I just don't know what we should do after such an eye opener?" Clint said

"Yeah, me too, I thought Pepper and I would have a life together but now I don't know" Tony said

"Ok, so we know there are children in this but let's see if these children have what their parents have in them." Steve said and everybody nodded.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Next chapter coming soon… 


	2. Chapter 2

_When the presence meets their future._

Avengers

Chapter 2: TEN YEARS LATER

The Avengers felt as if they were fast forward until they came to a stop, they found themselves in a forest very beautiful not a danger in sight that was when a tiny boy, the size of two inches in height, zapping through the thick forestry, his body illuminated with Neon-Green glow. Not even noticing two amber eyes peering through the bushes.

"If that was me, I would scan for enemies around me" said Tony

"Hey the boy is just a kid cut him some slack will ya!" Steve said knowing how it felt to be the little guy who people thought was not able to do anything for others. The others agreed with Steve not all the time but still did on this one.

But just as the boy was going to make it around the other tree to the clearing, a small bolt of electricity knocked him into the clearing he was heading for. The boy rubbed his head and was about to fly away when two hands gloves in Black-Violet colored trapped him within them.

When he opened them, the young boy could be seen; his arms were folded and tapped his foot in annoyance. "Tag, Pym" the boy in gloves said smugly.

"No fair, Azari!" Pym accused as he reverted to his normal size of a Ten year boy; which confused the Avengers to see someone change in size like that, in mere seconds well come to think of it they had a Hulk who can change too. Azari the African boy had to be at less Thirteen years and young Pym was ten so both had changed but not much because Azari's hair was the same just his out fit all the same color as his gloves but had a silver belt and cool tattoos on his shoulders.

Pym had not changed much either his hair the same when they saw him as a baby but with a strange outfit made of yellow and black similar to a Bee or wasp with wings on his back it was quite cute to be honest. "No fair?" Azari said rising an eyebrow "weren't you the one who said no powers then shrunk and flew off?"

"Yeah well, I meant no powers for you!" Pym rubbed the back of his head before he pointed to the African boy.

"Of course you did," Azari said soothingly, though not without an underlying tone of sarcasm which the younger boy caught "Guess what Pym? You're it." And with that, the older boy back flipped into a tree before leaping away though the tropical foliage.

"Hey!" Pym cried out "Not so fast! And no powers!" the younger boy could only stare after the older African boy before giving a huff. The shrunk and flew after Azari using the wasp-like wings he grew anytime he shrunk. This amused the Avengers to see this kind of tag not even Steve and friend did this kind of thing.

Little did two unknown; another was watching them from cameras he situated in that area. The Avengers too felt as if someone was watching them even when they knew no one could see them it still felt weird "any of you guys feel as if someone is tracking or watching our movements" Natasha asked first feeling out of line for the first time they got here "not just you Tash. Us too" Clint replied still having this feeling something big was going to happen even Thor could feel this feeling.

"DRAKOSTA, adjust environmental controls in the hanger plus two thermos," ordered a now older Tony from before but yet to be seen by the Avengers "The radar in Ray-7 needs adjusting and lets get lunch started, shall we?"

"**Commands in progress" **responded the computer

**Again outside by a fountain;**

The Avengers found themselves in the middle of what looked like a memorial sight for fallen heroes one in which a young girl with long blond hair blowing in the wind and a Asgardians weapon behind her like it did for Thor with his Hammer which he had in his hand in the this whole fiasco. which she was speaking too; "I dreamt of Asgard again Father and how the Bifrost was reaching out too me, I know this to be real father and hope that you will come back and get your daughter back;" just then Pym zoomed in, seemly unnoticed by the girl, he reverted back to his normal size and tiptoed to the sword stuck in the ground.

Thor knew like many Asgardians that no one but it's owner could pull it out or handle it's power so to be fair he pitted the young boy for even trying to pull out the Sword with all his might but the girl did notice and was no amused by him at all neither was Thor when he was on Earth learning of this the hard way.

Torrun looked much different then when they last saw her, her hair was thicker, longer and lighter. Her outfit was just like an Asgardian warrior women wore and yellow boots with silver wrist bands the same color as her out fit but parts were blue most likely to show her power in her. "And father lastly I beseech thee give me the power to smite Pym once and for all" she said as she got up lifting her hand up which the Sword came to her like Thor's Hammer.

"Uh…Thor is that what she said a good thing?" Tony asked

"it is to our enemies either a threat or death, we choose which would be fitting" Thor answered with a stern tone but was not happy why he left his only daughter to live here on earth for so long and only be able to speak to him by that statue.

"Either way that boy is dead" Bruce said worried and he could see Steve's face at Thor's words then at the girl "what?!" the Pixy-boy said shouted in surprise and shrinking then flew away, but when she got the sword in her hand and with a grunt, she hurled the sword towards the fleeing Pym. Fortunately for the young boy, the weapon missed its intended target and imbedded itself into the rock behind him.

"That's not how tag works, Torrun" Azari said from his perch on top of the rock that now had Torrun's sword in it, "you're suppose to run from Pym not attack us" as Azari watched the younger boy hid behind him.

"That's a human rule, immoral Asgardian warrior runs from no one. You Pym and James will taste my swords wrath!" Torrun said well pointing her finger at them which Azari was not amused and just made Pym even more scared by her words.

"Boy, she does take the whole Asgardian thing a little too far" Natasha said

"I believe, she has much to learn about Asgardian people and warriors such as I" Thor said even if inwardly he might be proud of how much of who she is or where she came from show well but way too much pride and it kinda reminded him of when he was sent to earth for punishment only to learn the value of human life from Jane which he is forever great full for.

"Am I, the only one who noticed she said three names and there are only two we've seen?" Clint asked

"Yeah, who is this James anyhow?" Steve asked they thought if they kept watch "hey! Where's James?" Torrun asked manly to herself but soon they found themselves in what looked like a bedroom a messy bedroom worse then Tony's work shop, cloths hanging everywhere, books and other things on the bed too with someone snoring under it and by the sound he was making he was dead asleep to not notice it was day time.

Suddenly a pair of feet comes popping out by the window, the Avengers thought this was amusing sight since when they ate at that place Tony suggested after the battle with the Aliens; however the three did not think the same thing Torrun looked angry, Azari was annoyed and Pym was still wondering how long he could sleep before they woke him up.

"Does he get the Sword, the Spark or the Sting today" Torrun asked them after hearing another grunt "I get it, it's like a morning wake up call for him" Tony said

"Glad I'm not him cause if it were me the other guy would come out" Bruce said

"No kidding, we saw how you and Thor almost tore the ship apart" Natasha said flatly seemly to insult them yet lay the fact's out for them.

"It's his Royal highness's turn" Pym said with a smirk and pointed straight at Azari; but only got from Azari was "I hate you Pym." Both Torrun and Pym smiled as the African boy walked over to the bed and his tattoo's light up blue and used his index finger to cause a spark at one of the boy's feet. Which in returned was a scream and Azari went flying out the hut and in a large puddle of mud, ok now the Avengers could say that was a bit too much of a wake up call.

But hell did they get a shock when a boy with a shield like Steve's well not the same as Steve's but still walked out ruffling his hair then pressed a button to hid the shield again much to their amazement with Torrun and Pym who flew out his hut looked down at Azari in the mud. Torrun leaned on the wall of his hut while Pym was zooming around "if you Dorks are all done bothering me now, I'm going back to bed" the boy said much to their surprise he really was if Pym had not zoomed in his face "but you missing the game" like it was some big thing before zooming to Azari who was wiping the mud off and Pym now back to normal next to him.

"What is your problem James?" Azari asked all irritated "you've been sleeping all day, missing training, blowing off your chores and generally being a real pain" the Avengers couldn't help but believe these kids had to train like for missions as the Avengers did but they could see on the boy named James, [who they did ask earlier was] show no interest in Azari's words or insult who just gain himself a whole lot of back talk.

"Who cares?" James said while walking back to his room "what am I going to miss Laundry day? So what if we don't do the chores or train?" he back-flipped over the railing, and landed behind Azari and Pym. "For what? Nothing gonna happen in this place. You can act like a King [to Azari] Pym can play superhero and Torrun can live in a fantasy land saying 'aye' and 'fairly' till she's blue in the face. What's the point?" James said in a way to hurt and insult his friends not something Steve would do not at all.

"That kid has some series anger issues, man that kid is a pain" Clint said not even noticing Steve's face of wonder if this is his kid then what happened to make him so angry. "You know as much as it kills me to say this but since we've been here the boy has a point" Brace pointed out and it was true with each word James used seemed to hit them hard.

"The point is to not be such a JERK!" Torrun shouted back which James must have been really stupid or brave to say what he said next "oh right sorry, there's no hope for us because our parents are dead, your dad just abounded you so there's still hope" James said in a mocking-sympathetically tone now even Thor felt his anger toward James for being as Torrun put it 'Jerk' not that the others could say anything to it but how they found out that like the story their parents did die.

Torrun granted at the hurt and anger coming out and going to use it on James; which is what she did when she jumped over the railing pulling out her sword and luckily for James he brought his shield up as the sword clashed against this shield both weapons and bearers pushed against each other while Pym and Azari watched when Pym spoke "do you think Asgardians say 'Jerk'?" Pym asked Azari who just shrug in reply to his question but both so they went back watching the fight.

"Your magic sword doesn't scare me Torrun." James said fearlessly and annoyed with the girl he grew up with "then allow me to put the fear in to thee" Torrun said back just as annoyed.

"You think they were rivals by the way they talk and treat each other" Brace said

"nah, just family issues that's all" Tony replied back watching the two battle one another even Thor knew that everyone moral or immortal would fear a weapon from Asgard yet this boy seemed like he could handle worse. "I think someone needs to step in because this has gone far enough for my taste" Steve said as much as the rest had their own opinions he was right.

"that enough" came a voice when both children stop fighting one another to see the same man who told the story but now was older with white hair and in a red long sleeve top and black jeans, brown shoes plus he had a beard and a mustache "Tony! I was just about to tell them to break it up…" Azari said in panic "wait! You mean to say that's Tony Stark, the oh so famous Iron Man ha" Clint said the Avengers just laughed as Tony only felt insulted to see his friends laugh at what he will be like when he was older but also to see he was these children's Guardian. Not something Tony pictured his life would be from play-boy to father figure no way was that Tony.

"come on Tony, at least you can see yourself and looking out for these kids" Steve trying to cheer him up as much as possible but not as easily seeing as they were not always on good terms with each other but Tony gave Steve a smile to thank him for some support much to the other Avengers amazement.

"James, Torrun, go to your bungalows and cool off" Tony address to them which both huffed then walked away Torrun seemed upset at this but James thought it was better then standing around his sublimes "heh, heh" Pym laughed but was cut short by Tony again "you and Azari too Pym" this dampened his spirit "aw" he said as he shrunk back to his pixie-size form with Azari following.

"James, wait," Tony called after the boy who stopped half way up to his hut with his back to Tony "I know you feel trapped with just the five of us, but try not to take it out on your brothers and sister. If you want to be mad at someone be mad at me" Tony tried to tell the boy who they could see was upset yet very emotional it was something most of the Avengers learned by their fault like Thor, Steve, Tony, Banner, Clint and well Natasha [ok so they all felt some what anger at themselves in their pasts, but still this kid had to learn to control his anger]

"I'll apologize to them later" James said still not looking at Tony which Tony took this moment to speak about something that stung the kid in a way "your father was not good at doing nothing either. James eyes looked like he was about to cry but stayed strong so no one saw how much pain he was in but the Avengers saw and felt bad too.

"so I'm going to take a guess and that Cap here is his father and Natasha was his mother which shows the anger part" Tony said he was good at that when thing were to be figured out; something he got from his dad Steve knew this every well too.

"Come to think about it Steve did act without order when he found weapons from his time and even now Steve does not like doing nothing strange huh?" Banner said

"Well, someone has to do something about thing then sitting around doing nothing" Steve said in defense "silence I wish to hear what is to happen here!" Thor said so they did and kept watch but Steve still felt a tad hurt for the boy who is suppose to be his son.

"you know you can always came and talk to me James" Tony tried again know how much James wanted his dad with him, how much he looked up to him "but it's not the same is it, like you say [as James looked over his shoulder trying hard not to show the hurt] you're not my dad" James said heading back to his room while to only looked down sighing at his useless attempt to help this did not go unnoticed by the Avenger who watched this problem start to show why he was so mad. Even so this hurt Steve to see his son need him more then ever and Natasha watched as her so called future son with Steve which never in her life would believe was so lonely.

Suddenly alarms went off and red lights appeared the four children where confused and scared as Tony acted out of his character "Tony?" Torrun flew towards him and James with Azari and tiny Pym in Pixie form "what's happening? What are all these lights? And that noise?" Pym asked confused as the others.

"everyone, into James bungalow until I give the all clear" Tony said to the Teens who looked at him confused "NOW" but still went in the hut which the Avenger found themselves stand by James watching Tony run off but James had this look on his face saying 'this is my fault or what is going on Tony?' before he closed the door with them falling inside his room once more.

"Is it just me or does something seem off about this picture?" Clint asked

"If I say that he is right, then I might be feeling like I am in the picture" Banner said who found the group was starting feel like something terrible was about to happen and might change the children's lives.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

To be continued…

This next chapter has two scenes in it…


	3. Chapter 3

_WHEN THE PRESTENT MEETS THEIR FUTURE._

Avengers

Chapter 3: learning about Tony's secret!

The Avengers were now in James messy room and when they say messy it was like [cloths everywhere, unmade bed, rubbish on the side and a bit of stuff that they did not want to know was on the floor] in other words it was disgusting; but they still watched the kids Torrun leaned against the closet door arms folded her face said she was mad, Pym sat at the bed side holding his head in his hands wondering why they were pushed in James room while Tony disappeared, Azari walked around in circles arms behind his back trying to wait for Tony as for James [who was in a dark blue long sleeved polo-neck top, red pair gloves up to his wrist, a black zapped up collar jacket with a half a red star on the side, a pair of naive blue jeans, red boots up to his knees and his gauntlet- like bracelet on his right wrist namely his shield on his arm.] He sat on his couch arms also folded staring at the ground when suddenly Azari stood on something on the ground like gum looking disgusted then turned to James "oh, how do you live like this James? Haven't you heard of cleaning up?" Azari asked but James just shrugged giving him a sheepish smile which Azari just rolled his eyes.

"That is a good question, how does he cop living in this place?" Banner said

"I agree, if this is my kid then I sure will teach him how to clean up" Steve said not noticing that Natasha who was to be his wife and mother to this kid looked at both at them hoping maybe this was her future with cap and James but what of her missions and her partner Clint?

"Hey if you live in a place for so long you can only keep your place clean so far" Tony admitted the others just stared at him as if he was nuts.

"We should be out there with Tony not hiding!" Torrun said angry but James just looked past that as did Azari but Pym had to speak up voicing his option maybe this is a new training trill or maybe it's- maybe it's Ultron" as Pym gasped with his hands over his mouth in worry while the others shared the same face staring at him like he grew another head luckily James stopped him there. "What! That's ridiculous; it not Ultron" James stated "probably something stupid, like a fire on the machine level or the time DRAKASTO went nuts because of that water main leak. It's not Ultron." By the time James was finished he had his arms behind his back of his neck well the others stared at him not only the kids but the Avengers who stared at his way of calming the younger boy down yet not believing anything could find or hurt them.

"yeah your right, there's no way it's-" Pym had not finished his sentence cause behind him came a almost invisible robot which the three teens got their weapons out Torrun holding her sword, James active his shield in front of him and Azari lit up his body and his eyes all lit up blue with static from his power while Pym seemed confused for a moment before looking to what his brothers and sister were staring at; even though the Avenger could not use their weapon they still held them out to protect the kids.

"hello…children" it said before fell on the ground which was when Tony came in "vision!" so this was Vision the so called ghost in the story well that was cleared up as Tony sat beside Vision he spoke a bit quietly "my apologies, the drones in Ultra-city seemed been upgraded. One was able to damage my immaterial form as I left"

"Were you followed?" Tony asked quietly that even the Avenger could get it but they still heard unlike the kids who just stared "Negative, did I set of the alarms? Perhaps my electronic access keys were damaged? And how odd…this doesn't look like the control center." Vision finished as Tony helped him up putting one arm around his neck the other around his waist "c'mon, let get you to the work shop" then turned to the kids with a stern voice "stay here"

walking out of the hut only then did Pym react to what was happening "AAHH!" he pointed to the robot when the other gave him a quick stare then they all ran out of the hut with the Avengers close behind watching Tony walking slowly away.

"You think we should follow Tony of him future or stand here watching them disappear again?" Clint asked

"I want answers to why the Future-Tony is hiding a secret from the kids but even if we just here to watch I say also us!" Natasha added Thor on the other hand watch Torrun very carefully wondering why was she so interested in answers and want to battle yet she only battled her Brothers mostly James which he also got to notice she seem to like him but would not show it.

"Tony?" James called after their guardian which he stopped and sighed then looked back at their confused faces "look, I know you all have questions I promise to explain everything, but later. Right now I have to take care of my friend, please stay in your rooms" then was away leaving them even more confuse and worried at his statement but they knew and so did the Avengers that the kids would follow and find out his secret.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sorry to keep you, collage homework and all but more is to come.


	4. Chapter 4

_When the present meets their future._

Avengers

Chapter 4: Tony's secret part 2!

Tony had walked with the android to the courtyard that Torrun had moments ago been only to stand in front of a memorial of the Iron man's face on it, placing his hand on the surface only for it to shine bright blue opening a secret stair way in the middle of the courtyard much to the avengers surprise as they stood behind the four kids hiding in the bushes once he disappeared the door way closed leaving them out again.

"You know Tony; I really don't like how you keep secrets from us and these kids. You are almost like Fury" Steve said upset wanting answers but could do nothing about it "I agree with Rogers here, man, are you taking lessens from him?" Clint said

"Hello this is future me, not now and I still don't like Fury's ways in methods, so back off" Tony practically yelled but was stopped by Pym talking to the others bring the Avengers back to the scene.

"we gonna follow him right?" Pym asked his older siblings who shook their heads "yeah" James said sounding much like Steve when he went on his first mission; "aye" Torrun said adding but Azari thought other wise standing in front of the four lighting his body up as if threating way much to the Avengers hoping to get answers.

"No, no" frowning while his body began to spark and his eyes glowed yellow "absolutely not! Tony said we must wait, so we wait; we need to respect his wishes" but Torrun thought other wise pulling out her sword she started to absorb his power like Thor did with his Hammer with a smirk on her face stunning the boy when his powers were gone he sighed in defeat then Torrun placed her sword back behind her smiling "Pym, you're the Tec-head open it up" James said smiling at the younger boy who nodded.

"yip he really is your boy Steve, no dough there" Clint said smirking while Steve only smiled at his son and his leadership skills putting to use; "your son, Steve is much like you as Torrun is like me" Thor said smiling even Natasha was smile at what could be her future son, if Steve and her wanted this life.

Not long did the young boy open it up with just his mind and looked to his brothers and sister saying "did you know that the fountain was a secret door, because I didn't and I'm way smarter then all of you" this just earned him a glare from not only the kids but the adults too as if insulting them "if we weren't invisible I would smack him behind his head for that" Tony said much to the others surprise "hey, he's only ten and doesn't think straight as I can see so far" Banner said

They all began walking inside beside Pym who shrunk but that was also a good thing so they had a bit of light to light the way "how could we have lived here for so long and not known about this?" Torrun asked not so much wanting to find the secret Tony hid from them "C'mon" Pym said as he opened another door not even touching anything as they began once more entering a room the Avenger had this feeling something was going to go wrong and was getting spookier by the minute even Roger, Thor, Clint and Natasha felt a little at the edge but kept watch on the kids in front of them. "guys, we gonna get in so much trouble" Azari said not that it surprised them he seemed to think a lot about what could go wrong and tried to stay on the side lines.

"wah, wah, wah" Pym said not caring at all but James stopped holding on to the bare rail as if remembering something terrible which did not go by the Avengers who stopped and stared at him worried "guys, I-I think I've been here before, when I was a kid" this surprise them as the three teens turned to face him as he looked down at the rail still thinking "I remember holding on to this rail, I was falling and I remember I was being scared.." ok now things took a twist for the worst as Steve and Natasha stared at him eyes wide not even the other could comment on this but Pym did.

"Ha, ha, that sounds like you! Big old scaredy- ah" Pym was cut short as he bumped into something hard when he turned lights turned on revealing something from what looked to be the pasted but to the kids it was more like seeing ghosts of the past even the Avengers stood back in surprise not of fear but seeing themselves as tall robots "ah!" Pym screamed flying back to the others while the others gasped in fear.

"What is this?" Azari spoke first but luckily James like his dad answered "these are our parents…" but to the Avengers it was a shock Future-Tony would make these "he's right, it's just like in the story" Pym conformed so it was them "that's my dad Giant man and there is James dad the Soldier and his mom the Black Widow! There Azari's cat-dad the king and there's Torrun's dad" but a frown came on his face as he flow closer to the iron God of Thunder "or maybe that's her mom, look at all that hair!" Pym said not noticing Torrun coming up behind him.

"How dare he insult me like that!?" Thor yelled at the young boys comment

"aw, come on big guy, when we met I was not happy to see a guy dress up in cape and a Hammer" Tony said patting on the side of Thor who frowned at him noticing a fight about to happen Natasha stepped in "boys, listen I know this is a little weird but this is still a mission even if it looks like it's not"

"Tash is right, we stay focused on our mission or we will not find out Future-Tony's secret" Clint said

"I agree, lets stay focused on our jobs. Now let keep watching" Banner added which was a surprise because he had not said much for a while now.

Pym quickly noticed Torrun about to pull her sword out so he flew away to Azari who was behind them, "who's that?" Azari asked as they walked to an Iron man with a red mask and in purple outfit "the Archer maybe? But the Pixie is missing and the knight" Torrun noticed it was only then did they notice some of the characters were not along with them but they also noticed James was not with the others. "Cool, I am standing with the other Avengers but where did Steve's son go?" Clint said but was cut off by Pym's next words "guys, Tony called that robot the Vision, the Vision is the Ghost" ok that helped but they already put that together before the kids.

The kids turned to their right and there stood James in front of Captain America frowning, the Avengers got this sense that the trio knew about James pain and how he looked up to his dad like he did now "Why would Tony keep this from us?" Torrun asked which was a good question why would he hide this from them.

"we shouldn't be in here, if he wanted us to know this he'd tell us, we should keep going if we want to keep spying on him-find him, I mean" Azari corrected himself at the last part before walking away followed by Pym "wait for me" he said Torrun was right behind when she noticed James had not moved from his spot by the Iron Avenger "James c'mon" nothing he still stood there ""James…" Torrun said sadly knowing how much he wanted his dad back even for a moment just like Torrun; all the children knew this was why he was mad and not happy being stuck with just the five of them.

"Ok, Azari's comment was funny for the moment but this is just sad. I mean it kinda reminds me of my dad" Tony said shocking the others but none saw Steve's or Natasha's face at the way he stared at the Iron soldier of himself or how Torrun pitied him much like Jane pitied Thor back then.

"James…" Steve said sadly this made all the Avenger turn to see that a tear fell down his face. It was like watching a father letting go of his son but only Steve was watching him grow and sadly he could not help at all.

"Steve, we all feel your pain that is why we are starting to wonder if you want this boy and not have him grow up alone without his family, yes this is to you as well Natasha" Thor said it nicely but before they knew it they were in another room with only Pym and Azari walking in Tony's lab which all bent over the rail watching as the robot lay on a metal table and had Tony with goggles on scanning him for damage.

**Tony and Vision –Pym and Azari**

"Just relax old friend, I need to see how extensive the damage is. How did they find you?" Tony spoke just as Pym and Azari crouched down holding the bars for support; they saw a small panel open the robots abdomen opened up much to the two kids surprise and a little grossed out to Pym but to the Present Tony this was just one more thing that he could fix as well as Banner the other looked at it not understanding what his Future self was doing.

"I was accessing the mainframe" said the Android

"Eww, robot guts" Pym said sticking out his tongue in disgusted "is he kidding me, this could help explain this whole mess and all he can think about his the 'robots guts' this kid maybe smart sometimes but he does have a way to act stupid" Tony said

"Tony I think he has a point look at all that wires, if it were a real person would you say the same?" Steve replied back remembering what he saw when men came back hurt or barely alive; even Natasha and Clint knew this much they seen it all the time on the field missions.

"All of Europe has been subjugated to the machines, since my last report" Vision informed "drones are gathered along the Pacific rim and Eastern Europe. The invasion of Asia will soon commence" Vision finished watching Tony grab a small blowtorch beginning to fix the wires that are damaged in the Robot while the rest watched carefully and listened to this important information.

"In eleven years he has managed to conquer half the Planet" Tony said still working a bit annoyed "didn't we just destroy a whole Alien problem in NY like three mouths ago?" Clint asked

"Yeah so how is this possible, I thought we close the portal and sent Loki back to a real prison in Asgard" Banner said

"Also Clint Barton's son is alive" Vision said

"What" Tony took his goggles of in shock "wait, I, I have a son too" Clint said you could see he was close to tears but being a agent meant you had no time for that but the other smiled seeing Clint also like Natasha had a son. "Well would you look at that Clint and Steve have sons, boy I love where this is going" Tony said even Thor gave a good laugh.

"Hey, who's Clint Barton?" Azari asked Pym of all people which was also a shock to the Avenger that Tony hid yet another thing from them. "M-Maybe he was the Knight or the Pixie" Pym guessed excitedly which earned him a slap behind the head by Azari who frowned at him "ow" Pym said looking at Azari confused for a moment.

"The Pixie was your mom idiot" which did not faze Pym who guessed again "then maybe he was the Knight" but Azari just looked at him wondering if the story got to his head.

"You think the would figure out that story times are over when it came to war" Tony said

"but, James did say that nothing happened here and it seems as if twelve years didn't change that to make them believe they are safe" Bruce said which got the group thinking and had not realized they were back with James and Torrun until Clint spoke up "hey, how'd we end up here again? And why aren't they with the other two?"

"Maybe we could find out if you stayed quiet" Natasha warned them which to everyone who knew her, should take her warnings seriously.

**James & Torrun**

"James, we should go" Torrun said walking up to him who was the same age as her [15 years just so you know] but again he would not move but he did speak but not looking at her "what if it has my dad's voice? O-Or if it's programmed to be like him? Or has his memories?" at this point he looked at Torrun like he did with Tony but shifted his gaze to the side "do you think he can hear me?" he asked Torrun or was he speaking more to himself.

Either way this was plain sad to say the less, [I mean he was like his dad but also some of Natasha in him too] Steve could see the kid looked up to him like the young ones in his days but to have your own son, so desperate for answers it made him wish they weren't here at all. Suddenly he felt a hand on his shoulder to see Thor smiling sadly at him as boy men watched their children look down in pain.

Torrun could only feel the Pain her brother James was going through as she felt it to whenever she went to speak with her father, James just wanted it to answer at less one of his questions or even say he's name; they both looked up as James tried to speak with the Robot "um dad, can you hear me? Hello? Are you awake?"

"Ok, I can't take this anymore! Please send us back or do something to change this moment" Tony said upset followed by the other who clearly did not like how this sad moment of a teen who's father died only to try speak to a robot type inside; "I agree this is very depressing, even for an Asgardian this too much" Thor said seeing his daughter try to help the young boy who clearly was not thinking straight.

"if Fury did this to piss us off or make us upset, then I will have a word with him after this" Natasha said angry like never before it was one thing to send them here to answer what they like in the future it was another to make them watch such things as this.

"I agree, with Natasha this is too personal and upsetting" Steve said "James, it's not your dad; it's a robot" Torrun said putting a comforting hand on his shoulder who just shagged it off walking in front of the robot and for some reason they could feel something was going wrong big time "Sir? Captain America? Are, uh, are you, um, online?" at his last words the robot responded with it's eyes light up giving both gasps James and Torrun a fright and had James jump back in shock too boot, well the Avenger almost jumped out their skins at this.

"Iron Avenger, Designation: Captain America. Now Online" the robot said walking forward from where it once stood, the kids had to move aside to avoid being stood on, but as it kept walking it kept talking like telling the other robots what to do "Accessing Mission data banks; Mission required: Destruction of AI-3, Designation: Ultron Commence." It said

Both kids looked at each other and you could tell they shared the same thought "Ultron?" Torrun said to James and just if things could not get worse the Iron Captain America put up his shield "Avengers Assemble" it said and like that each iron robot came to life shocking not only the kids but the Avengers themselves. "This is bad, really bad" Clint said

"Ok, from depressed to stressed, could the kid not leave like he was suppose too" Tony said

"I agree, but you do not think this Ultron is real do you?" Thor asked but they had no time to answer after almost being fallen to the ground due to the giant robot following. It only took Torrun and James a minute to realize what was going on before they ran after them with James in the lead shouting "whoa, wait" James ran and made a sharp turn thanks to his dad's agile body muscles he didn't fall over "stop" he tried again yet they just continued on their mission when James came in from of his robot-dad AKA Captain America trying with all he could master yelling "uh, stand down! Stop! Dad!" at the last part he even tried to pull the robot to stop but it just brushed him off which was when Torrun came to his aid.

They all noticed a panel opening and the Iron Avenger stand on each spot which got not only Torrun and James to stop but the Avengers themselves watching in horror as they were pulled back and the robot were turned to the front of the wall when the roof opened did it hit them that this was a locket launcher.

"oh, please tell me they not going to fly out of here please" Bruce begged and much to Steve's dismay outside he could see snow [now ever since he crashed in the snow with at ship 70 years ago, he hated the snow itself unlike other people in NY] so it was as much of a surprise seeing that they were back in the lab with Tony, Vision, Pym and Azari it did take there eyes off of something that was going to get worse.

Pym and Azari watched Tony fix Vision more when suddenly Pym lend over too much and fell thankfully Azari caught in the nick of time "thanks" Pym replied but to their dismay Tony hear Pym's cry and looked up to see Azari helping Pym up "Azari, Pym, what are you doing down here?" Tony asked

"Is this time for questioning, when a bunch of Iron Avengers are about to take off!" Clint practically yelled but a slap across the face from his partner told him to stay calm even if she herself was basically ready to pull her hair out

James and Torrun watched as one by one the Iron Avengers took to the sky following their Captain just like in their last battle with the Aliens and Loki when Steve took command and they willingly followed just like the old days; while in the other room Tony's things began to shack and fall to the ground when a alarm went off as DRAKOSTA's voice was heard "_**Iron Avengers Lunch Sequence Initiated**_" the words hit him home base as she pulled his goggles off quickly staring at the screen "oh no" was all he could say at the time.

Torrun and James just stood there taking in what just happened "oops" came from James, "Indeed" came from Torrun as both turned and ran to find Tony to explain what had happened.

Little did any of them now maybe besides Tony that someone that stood in the middle of a room filled with areas around the glob spotted something that got his attention "_**Energy source detection, Location: Artic circle. Energy analysis matched with fugitive designation: Iron Man**_" many images of the Iron man suit was showing until the Silver Robot known in the story to the children and to the Avenger and Tony in the Future showed he had finally found what he had been looking for.

**To be continued…**

**Sorry for the wait but I'm done.**


	5. Chapter 5

_When the present meet their future._

Avengers

Chapter 5: The Discovered kids and Iron Man!

Torrun and James along with the other Avengers ran to find the future-Tony, Azari and Pym to explain what happened, but as soon as James and Torrun ran to where the others might be; the avengers found themselves in another room without Torrun and James like they were teleported to the other room. Where they found future-Tony typing something on a screen the looked a lot like radar that was showing the Iron Avengers flying somewhere when Azari and Pym came down behind Tony which looked worried, angry and fearful most likely for the children but who knew right?

"_So much for hiding from the bad guy" Tony said while the others nod in agreement, ok it was not like James meant to set the online button or word but hell this was bad really bad "I wish we could help them, I mean look at us watching the might-be-future going down hill and all we can do is watch. I feel so useless if I do nothing" Steve said in a tone that made some of his team question where his mind of his was here or their before for them. But yes they all felt useless._

"DRAKOSTA, send reserve power to long-range radar" Tony ordered as Pym went back to normal form next to Azari who quickly spoke "Tony, this was not my idea, it was-" he was cut off by Tony "boys, grab Vision's head" he commanded

They looked at each other then turned to the robot on the table that turned his head to look at them "hello Henry, hello Azari" it said Azari turned back to Tony confused "his head?"

"_Whoa, back that up! Henry? I thought the boys name was Pym?" Clint said _

"_Maybe it's a nick name as you call it here" Thor said which probably made more sense to some then other "I don't think so, I think it's his second name" replied Bruce that did make more sense now._

"Boys! Now!" Tony aurgenly said

Shrugging Azari went to the other side of the table while Pym stood at the head of the table above Visions head suddenly the Androids chest opened in four ways showing complicating wiring [not that Tony or Bruce would find hard to figure out but to the others it was like finding a needle a hay stack] in which Pym found this to cool "awesome!" Pym said pulling the head off then turned to Tony.

"**Multiple radar contacts," **DRAKOSTA said **"Designation: Iron Avengers."**

W-What's going on?" Pym asked as both boys walked behind Tony one on either side of him which Tony gave Pym a grave expression as to say they were in big trouble, **"New contact: South Orbital trajectory" **DRAKOSTA informed as the original six dots of the Iron Avengers was joined with one more on the radar. This made the future Tony fear even more knowing full well who it was, **"Designation-"**at that moment a voice called out "Tony!"

All the avengers turned as did Azari, Pym with Vision in his hands plus Future-Tony turned to see James and Torrun standing at the entrance of the lab door both panting like they ran a marathon. "I-I'm sorry, there were these robots that looked just like our parents and then-"James said showing how every bit he was sorry, not sure how it still happened but he felt it was his fault. But Tony's angered face cut him off before staring back at the screen "I think he knows" Torrun said to James

"_Seriously that's the best she can say when James is already guilty" Tony said which got Steve somehow angered "my son, did nothing wrong Stark!" Steve snapped at Tony which at this point got all the avengers worried now._

"_Easy cap, remember this is the future and James is not alive yet" Bruce said_

"_I know, I just felt, it's just this is getting to me" Steve said facing his son those blue eyes were so like his yet had Natasha's hair and even though James was just a image of his future life it was like he was watching son but could not touch him; the group watched their leader so close to punching Tony in the face like his punching bags._

Meanwhile somewhere outside of their hiding place the five Avengers flew in order to fulfill their duty when suddenly something from the distance came to them causing them to pause in the air while the Iron Giant flew a bit more forward before stopping as something silver ran right though the robots head cause large damage.

Back in the lab where Azari, James, Pym, Torrun, Tony and Vision were in the room where the air was thick with panic and worry that even the Avenger could swear a knife could cut though the room "we're leaving" future Tony said in a stern tone

"What do you mean 'leaving'" Azari asked

"Leaving? Leaving as in leaving here? But we never left here!" Pym said panicking still holding Vision head

Tony could only sigh with a grim look on his face

Back to the Iron Avengers

Their weapons at the ready but none could attack as the mysterious robot plunged his fingers in Black Widows back, finny red lines appeared on the robots body moving quickly that the one yellow eyes turned red and were no longer under Tony's control but Ultron's.

"Get to the Control Center, we don't have much time. Vision will explain" Tony ordered

"Vision?" James echoed watching Tony move to another screen showing their home "what about you?!" James seemed more worried then the others or maybe it just looked that way to Steve noticing tone in James voice but the other also noticed Tony acting out of his cool-rich-boy or guardian at the moment. **"Alert, Iron Widow Offline" **DRAKOSTA said with a beeping noise by now Tony's face was showing a lot of concern and a bit of fearful "you have to get to the Control Center!" said Tony in a panicking tone.

At this point the avengers were now willing to do everything to help the kids but they could not sadly; and all they could do is watch in horror as things began to unfold. The entrance of the fountain closed behind the kids who began to run out to where they were told to go with Vision still in Pym's arms and the alarms still going off louder.

"**Iron Thor offline" **DRAKOSTA informedat this Torrun stopped causing her family too do the same, "we shouldn't have left him!" Torrun said which made Azari turn and in a sitting pose next to her and exclaimed "he told us too;" reminding her "we have to get to the Control Center. That's what he said" and just like before Torrun spoke DRAKOSTA notified **"Iron Panther offline"**

"_Hey is it just me or is it like something trying to destroy the Iron Avenger to get to the kids?" Natasha asked_

"_Maybe not everything is quite as it seems" Steve said_

"_I believe we may just find out, who is doing this" Thor added_

"Those robots, the Iron Avengers," James asked while running to the Center with his question to Vision "why they going offline?" they were glad someone decided to ask what was going on; _"good question kid, why indeed?" Clint commented _"the enemy has the ability to infect Machinery, "Vision explained while the Avenger still running along the kids for good safety listened well "Corrupting and Overriding its programming with its own. There is a high possibility that the Iron Avengers have been compromised" Vision finished

"**Iron Captain America offline" ** DRAKOSTA reported this hit the kids and the Avengers at home base knowing all Iron Avengers were under the enemies control "he was the last of them," Vision stated then finished with something that shocked the kids to the bone mostly Pym "Ultron will be coming for us now"

"_Whoa, whoa, whoa, back that up. The enemy in the story is real and is going after the kids!" Tony said in shock even if he was not yet their guardian he sure felt like he wanted the to know; but the others were to shocked to speak so Pym did it for them sort of _"wait, wait, wait, wait," Pym stuttered juggling Visions head around to face him "Ultron? Really? Ultron is coming here?!" at his word the ground shook and the sky that they thought it was broke open to reveal they were just in a dome like a igloo. A large piece of metal was head down towards the kids and the Avengers scaring the life out them due to the children in danger. Azari grabbed Pym while luckily Torrun who grabbed James around the waist in one arm which he held on her shoulder and in the other with her sword grabbed Azari who still had Pym in his arms.

But they did not get far when something knocked them out of Torrun's grip sending them flying to the ground beside each other _"James! Torrun! Azari and Pym! No!" shouted the Avengers running to the kids side Steve and Natasha by James who seemed fine but none of the kids opened their eyes Thor almost wanted to grab Torrun and hold her but even when they would try they would go right through the kids. It was only when a snow flake touched James cheek did he look up and slowly one by one the kids got up seeing a large red beam with something in side come down towards them. When it did the wind blew from the beam towards the kids almost knocking back down._

The children had shielded their eyes from the beam and when it faded, they come face to face with the so called Ultron [he was silver all the way but his eyes unlike Tony's iron outfit did this thing have accents for eyes as red as half of Tony's suit] "**children: unexpected," **the robot spoke** "Assessment: Threat: Commencing Termination" **and with that the Android began powering up an energy beam that shot out of it palm, _"no! Leave the kids alone!" Steve cried out in shock as did the others not knowing that this was most likely to kill their children then hell No!_ But just as it was about to unleash its attack, metallic red and gold arms flung the robot away from the children and for the first time in Steve's life he was glad iron man was on their side and protected his son Thor felt the same of his daughter. While the other sighs in relief; Iron Man shot his uni-beam from his circular jewel on his chest plat, sending the Android a couple hundred yards away.

"_Tony when did you learn to use your chest plat as a laser beam?" Clint asked_

"_I don't know, but I want to learn how it works so I can make it work just like that" Tony exclaimed in excitement while the others cheered but it soon was cut short _"the Knight!" Pym said excited but his siblings were confused too much to think of the same thing Iron Man" Pym finished smiling still holding visions head but when the masked opened the kids mouths dropped open in surprise and shock that it was their own Guardian as the Iron Mon AKA the Knight in the story; "get to the control center, I'll hold it off" Tony said to the kids who were unsure at this moment mostly James which the Avengers noticed in his face and tone "Tony?" James said hesitantly

"_who knew the great Tony Stark would save a couple of kids from a strong robot instead of parting" Clint said this earned him a slap behind the head by his partner also for now Steve's future wife and mother to a son "I'll have you know I'm not always a party person, I'm also Iron Man who saves people or destroys things that can hurt people" Tony spat back _

"_come on guy really, I want to know if the kids get out okay so please quiet down already" Bruce said as the others watched again _the sound of rockets reached the group's ears. They looked up in time to see Ultron shooting up in the air coming towards them, Tony turned towards the for one last look saying [more like lying for their own safety] "I'll be right behind you, GO!" she said as his mask was pulled down again eyes on the enemy before joining Ultron in a battle to by the kids time much to Torrun's liking "This is wrong!" Torrun came to a stop grasping her sword from her back in worry "we have to help him" but Vision knew the kids would go back for their guardian so he spoke "Children, do as Iron man says. You have to protect the others, Torrun. Your safety is of the utmost importance. Iron Man will join you shortly" he finished they looked at each other.

"_I have a sick feeling this robot is lying to the kids and Stark" Clint said Natasha nodded seeing that this was to just make the children leave. But Thor could not have missed the sadden look on his daughters face, he too once believed he could save everyone and destroy the enemy who pasted through Asgard realm but the Avengers noticed the burden on Torrun's shoulders not even Steve could handle that before he became Captain America._

The look on the daughter of Thor contained two things: Anger and Worry but did what she had to do to protect her family, Azari placed a hand on her shoulder for comfort before both turned to follow James and Pym to the Control Center and away from the battle for their lives. _"at least she knows what has to be done" Steve said as he noticed James run for his life but had a guilty face on even Natasha noticed this on her son's face and on Steve who was being to look like something she did want in her future._

Meanwhile Tony and Ultron fought like life depended on it [well the kids anyway] they threw blast at each other as they zipped through the trees and air, throwing a few kicks and punches here and there the kept flying through the forest when Tony activated two rocket booster from his back to give him more speed to his destination which was not the Control Center; at this the Avenger noticed the look on his face or Tony's eyes through his mask as he stopped at a power station of sort.

The Avenger found themselves away from the battle and at the Control Center as the kids entering the ship one by one with Torrun last holding her sword up in case of an attack when they all enter it, Steve felt like he was have a flash back of the ship he and the Red Scowl fought before all went wrong.

Pym placed Vision's head onto a small platform of controls [not smart at the moment, but none knew it yet] "stay Robot-head, we'll be right back" Pym ordered _"Steve is it just me or is your boy looking like everything around him fell apart?" Tony asked turning to the Captain who noticed this too "no, not just you Stark. I believe he thinks this is his fault, I would too if it were me" Steve said looking away for once when a large hand rested on his shoulder causing him to turn to see Thor's mighty face show the same thoughts as him about Torrun; none noticed Natasha looking quiet out of character but her partner Barton even Bruce and Tony felt a little sting in their hearts to what they all saw next._

And with that the children began to head back out; they had not noticed that Vision's eyes changed red and took control of the ship until he spoke did the kids stop to look at him confused **"Vision's Override, Command Code: Coin Jet" **Vision said everyone looked at it confused everyone but Bruce and Tony that is "what? What's a Coin Jet?" Pym asked the others who looked just as confused before they could do anything the doors closed behind them "James?" asked Torrun unsure of what was going on, _"whoa, whoa, whoa; what's happening Tony? What's going on?" Clint asked _they didn't have to wait long to find out the floor opened to have four seat for each one. They all watched as a large control panel in the ceiling opened up in the ceiling of the Launch open up to revel the dark and cloudy but snowy sky; _"which Steve hated the snow and this had to have snow in it._

"**Please take your seats, we'll be launching" **Vision informed them as the Avenger and the kids where now understanding Tony was not coming with and they were leaving this shocked the kids badly none more then James; "Launching?" Azari exclaimed and just as the ship took to the air the four kids fell back in the seats but the Avengers fell to the ground hard _"not my style of traveling" Clint said as they managed to just push themselves up watching the kids "this is not how I hoped we go around this place" Thor added_

"_Guys, it's really hard to keep the other guy calm with all this moving" Bruce informed the group who began to panic; they could still recall the event in the aircraft mostly Natasha, Thor could handle the big guy himself due to how many he had fort over the years even as he was sent to earth "stay calm Bruce we'll get out of this in one piece" Natasha said _"NO! NO! STOP!" James shouted realizing what was happening "GO BACK!" as the red haired boy's cries were unheard as they took of through the hole Ultron used to get in; he watched as they left turning to face their use to be home but once they were outside Pym looked out side his window "whoa" he said as all the kids turned to see what they thought was their home each had a scared but surprised face, the Avengers too came over watching the view the kids saw which scared Steve more with all that snow and ice _"don't worry Cap, this is not real but I understand the fear of the snow cause you crashed and slept in it for so long" Tony said much to Steve's surprise _

Again they found themselves at the battle field with Tony and Ultron who threw a few punches and kicks at the man in red and gold otherwise known as Iron Man sending him briefly to the ground. However when he got back up Ultron placed his hands on Tony's armor shoulder blades which Tony quickly shot Ultron away just enough time to pull his shoulder blades off as the same red lining finished off the plats on the ground.

"_Never though you were one to break that armor of yours Tony" Clint laughed but again his_ _partner again hit him upside the head, however Clint was right Tony would never tear his suit apart unless it needed an upgrade of it was damage; speaking of which in the scene before scared all the Avenger even Tony himself._

Tony still in half a good suit shot beams at the larger Android Ultron which used the same attack as they whizzed in and out the trees. However when Ultron let loose a giant beam at Iron Man, Tony was knocked across the ground to the center of the fountain Torrun once sat talk to her father and the entrance to the underground Lab. His armor that still remained on him was on his Torso and legs. His face mask had been blasted clean off his face along with other parts of his armor.

"**Struggling till the end: Illogical, you must realize: the end is now." **Ultron said while tossing Tony's mask to the side to show him what he meant "No, Still… Hope" Tony managed to get out this hit the Avenger at home base _"wait, I've heard that before" Steve said_

"_It was after the children's story" Thor said remembering what Future-Tony said back then "what if Fury sent us here not on a mission but to see what the future could turn out, if we don't protect the earth even if we have these children?" Natasha asked which was a good question to think about._

"_Well one thing is for sure I plan on upgrading my suits if this happens" Tony said_

"**False, Hope is a human delusion"** Ultron said _"and yet we won the war and the Alien evasion with this Hope!" Steve commented _

Tony could only watch in alarm as his robots now that Ultron controlled them were surrounding him and the larger Robot **"your Iron Avenger are now under my control, Iron Man and you belong to me" **Ultron said lifting Tony up by the collar of his shirt under the suit; little did any one know a camera was typing this the whole time and to make things worse the kids were able to see what happened to their Guardian.

"_This is great, Tony is captured, the kids are sent to who knows where and all we can do is sit back and watch. The big guy can fell my anger" Bruce informed them which again put tension on the lot "Mr. Banner try to realize we all are just as angry as you but we need to focus on why this whole story or mission is so important and maybe we can change thing for the better" Steve said calmly as his normal Captain America way which seem to work much to everyone's surprise._

"It's got Tony, Look they taking him!" Pym exclaimed in alarm pointing to what showed them a last shot of Tony and Iron Avengers plus Ultron who held him tightly around the collar before the screen went black of course Torrun was really mad now "Stupid Robot! Do as we say and turn this ship around now!" Torrun yelled at it not even noticing James sad look but the Avengers did _"Steve I can see it, the look of longing to hold your son" Thor said which everyone turned to see their Leader and Captain stare sadly at his son just Natasha felt inside Clint could tell as he placed his hand on her shoulder. "They'll be alright Cap, I'm sure" Bruce said_

"**I will not, Iron Man scarified himself to keep you safe and that is what we will do. Stay safe. Stay hidden. There are parts of the word where Ultron has not breached. Far away from Ultra City. I have set a course for e Savage Land." **Vision informed much to their liking _"ok, I've been on the field missions with Natasha a lot but I have not heard of a Savage Land" Clint said turn to his partner "yeah, Fury never told us about such a land before" Natasha stated_

"_Fury doesn't say much about anything, like this mission or what ever this is" Tony stated arms crossed noticing again the children's discomfort like Azari and Pym while James was to upset to care and Torrun was ready to take this battle into her own hands something Thor did not fail to miss._

"The Savage Land?" Azari Inquired

"That sounds horrible!" Pym responded back to Azari

**Parts of it…are quiet…nice…and…you'll" **Visions voice began to fade on them scaring the Avengers knowing what was going to happen while the kids looked confused **"Alert: Reserved Power Depleting. Recharge Re-"**and just like that Vision was down for the count leaving the children without a guide source "Sir?" Azari asked the Robot head but got no response back _"tell me, this is not happening" Bruce said_

"_Oh, its happening and I have a feeling it's about to get worse" Natasha responded with a dead plan tone with a hint of worry _Pym stood up to investigate the problem to what happened to Visions head "he's out of juice!" Pym exclaimed to his makeshift family; which the Avengers knew to be a big problem now.

"Well that's just great, what now?" Azari said sarcastically dryly "I think I can get him up and running, I'll need to reconstruct his power matrix-"Pym would have said more which Tony and Bruce were very impressed to know so much at such a young age [then again Tony did learn quick from young age too, due to his fathers intelligent which Cap never did hide to Tony how cleave his father was in war] but Torrun rudely cut him off speak highly as an Asgardian that she was "I say thee nay, I will not run and I will not hide. I am the daughter of Thor and Ultron will pay for what his done!" Torrun declared well Azari and Pym watched her worried.

"_um…Thor, I know she is your kid and all but don't you think you guys take your battles way to seriously" Clint said nervously for what Thor might said "No. we Asgardians make sure that all the realms even yours is safe, so we go to battle with the joy of the rush and make sure our enemies know who they mess with" Thor replied back scaring some of his friends "but do not worry my friends, we stand as one in battle" Thor laughed at the ended lessening the mood._

"But Tony wanted us safe, "Azari Argued staring straight at Torrun "going after Ultron is the exact opposite of that, James back me up." Everyone turned to the silent boy looking out the window with a sad look on his face "James?" Azari repeated worriedly _"James…please tell me he is not blaming himself for this cause if he is I know what it feels like" Steve said watching James tensely not even noticing a hand on his shoulder but not just any hand Natasha his son's wife and mother well the other noticed this ._

"James?" Torrun said more sadly to see her brother like this "I led Ultron to our home…Tony's gone because of me" now Steve could feel the pain coming from his son and worst of all what he felt right now was like what Steve felt like when Becky died. "No. we going Ultron, Pym take the Controls and head for this Ultra City" Torrun said like rushing to battle only this was for their lave and Tony's _"my Daughter is brave but has much to learn when rushing in battle without a plan of action" Thor said_

"_see Stark, even Thor knows when you need a plan of attack" said Clint but was shut up by Bruce showing his Steve trying with all his might to comfort the boy but each time his hand went right through him "Steve, this is not real it's a film kind of thing, none of use could do anything but comment on what is happening even at this moment" Tony told him as he slowly found that Cap and him were starting to understand one another and Steve could always tell him about his dad back in the days._

"_I know, I know, it's just hard you know" Steve replied "we know" Replied from all of them but was cut off but Pym _"I'm on it Torrun," said Pym excited for a moment before frowning "uh…two questions, how do you fly this thing and where is Ultra City?" _"Oh no" the Avenger said dreading his answer would be answered very soon. "Oh, save these kids" Thor said_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

SORRY FOR BEING SO LONG BUT I HAD TO MAKE SURE EVERYTHING WAS OK. THANKS FOR WAITING AND PROMISE ON THE UPDATE ON THE OTHER STORY TOO.


	6. Chapter 6

_When the present meet the future._

Avengers

Chapter 6: Hawkeye meets the kids!

The Avengers and their kids were heading for Ultra City, but none of them saw that a few rocks by the city in the sea were cameras that spotted the ship and suddenly the walls of the city opened up to reveal cannon's that shot at the ship that was in range and before the Avengers knew it the ship was destroyed and smoke hung in the air for a minute before it clear.

At this point the avengers did not know how they were floating in the air but when they remembered the kids and hoped this was not the end of them and to their relief the four were safe and sound. Torrun was holding both older boys in her hands James on her left and Azari on her right while Pym managed to shrink to his mini pixie form with Vision still in one piece and holding him with both hands on two thin wires.

"This is really starting to make me wonder how these kids always survive" Bruce said

"Me too, first at their home now this" Tony added

"Ok, fine so maybe they would have attacked us" Azari said looking at James who gave him this stare as to say 'you think' it was clear as day now that this was Ultra City. Once they arrive at the city they were following the kids Azari in front followed by Torrun, James and Pym who was his normal size and holding Visions head under his arm. "urge, I feel like we walking around in circles and everything looks the same" Tony wined as his friend shook their head as they notice he was right but if he kept up this wining they would hit him. "Grow up Stark we just need to be watchful of the kids ok" Natasha said finally what looked like opening, the kids found themselves looking in a large opening with bug kind of flying robots and other weird looking things flying around, it was huge and to strange for even Tony to understand so it was much harder on the Captain it was only Pym who could speak "big" yip that would be the word to say it.

"hearth be the plan" Torrun suddenly said as her brother looked at her even the avenger could not help the way she just decided to attack again without thinking through it "I don't think hearth is right." Pym said in a worry tone but Pym did have a point "shut up Pym, here's the plan, we fight our way through this city get Ultron, smit him and free Tony" Torrun said with her sword out now pointing straight at the city even well the avenger though of her plan to see if any logic was there but there was none. "This girl is nuts, that makes no sense sorry Thor" Tony said

"This plan has no grantee of safety in it" Steve said the other agreed nodding their head when James spoke up "that plan is insane on several levels." Steve was proud at how his and Natasha's boy could see logic in all things that could go wrong "we can't bet Ultron!" James finished well maybe he was right, I mean they just saw how Tony lost to Ultron even in his Iron Man suit, so what could four kids do "he has a point what could four young kids do?" Bruce asked to his amazement it was Thor who answered "nothing of yet" ok not the most logic words Tony has heard but everyone was noticing that there was a change in who is in charge it was either James or Torrun never the other two maybe cause they were young or did not have the guts to take lead.

"I am immortal and invariable, Ultron holds no fear for me besides my father watches over me" as she said the last part she looked ready for war "yeah, he watching over you alright but I think she is too how did James put it 'live in some fantasy land' to prove she is an Asgardian" Clint said

"But the way she is acting, will get her killed" Natasha said other nod to agree on her point of view "you don't know that you invariable!" James exclaimed as his brother watched the two but the avenger knew he was right and to prove it she did something they knew she would regret and to prove James was right "For Asgard!" Torrun jumped in the air and with her sword destroyed one of the bug robots smash "tell me, she didn't just do that." The avenger could not help but laugh at his way of asking if he saw was right. "Your kid is smart and funny Steve, I'll give him that much" Tony said as they stopped laughing cause now some robot's were come to the place were a war just started by one mistake the robots began firing at her just as James and his brothers followed him "TORRUN!" James warned jumping down but Torrun used her sword as a shield imbedding it in the ground.

The avenger could only watch these kids fight and still to nothing about it, Torrun jumped out the way just as a robot tried to grab her with it's arm which she took this chance and chopped it's arm off taking it in one hand ready to through back at it "take this!" she threw it back destroying it but the battle was fare from over as four other robots jumped out a large flying one surrounding her before shooting at her only shield this time was her arm. Thor could only watch as his rash daughter began to get her and he could not help "oh man, this is starting to look ugly" Clint said even he knew when to fall back in battle this girl wanted to fight so badly was going to get herself killed slowly to boot. Thor was not pleased at this behavior at all.

she did mange to destroy one but three remained suddenly a large robot plane came over and used a large canon and shot a blue ray at Torrun when clear she was covered with many scratches over her arms and face too. "Ow, huh?" Torrun never felt pain and now she was shot again by this time Thor was ready to smash each robot but Tony and Steve kept telling him this is like a movie or something and was not yet happening suddenly Pym saw this and zoomed to Torrun as she got blasted "no" he said shooting rays at the robot who hurt his sister and managed to destroy it that gave Thor a little more time to calm down. "And there is more where that came from" Pym added in his tease tone this at least made the avenger laugh "whoa, ha missed" Pym said as it tried to shoot him but to be honest this fight was going down hill. At this point Azari and James came to the scene and Azari now held Visions head under his right arm well he used his electric powers that glowed as well on his tattoo's at a robot.

James held out his shield just as the one Pym being shooting at then Azari destroyed it, but he made his shield larger then Steve that it could shield both boys, just as Torrun recovered from her state she was in two large feet stood on her! "My daughter! How dare they harm her in such a way, I prey she is still alive" Thor said his anger was practically when they saw who stood on Torrun [Iron Giant] Thor was now ready to destroy anything at this moment it was now Bruce who had to calm down the demi God of thunder. Iron Thor came zooming down when the Iron giant moved they saw Torrun just laying there no movement at all. When they got a good look at her a small part of her face had blood on it.

Things were not looking good for any of the kids James was right they could not beat Ultron or his mini Robots, when she finally opened her eyes Iron Thor was in front of her "huh?!" she could only say before anyone knew what happened the robot grabbed Torrun by her face "AH…" she yelled in fear as he held her up her brother who just somehow came from under a bunch of rubble but thanks to James shield they were ok the looked up to see what was happening to their sister. Iron Thor threw Torrun back to the ground with her sword next to her "we have to help her" Azari said in alarm to James who watched knowing this too but how?

"we have to-" Azari was cut short as beams shot at James and in that split second did he hold his shield up Azari and Pym also hid behind his shield it was only when the avengers turn did they see the other Iron Avenger racing towards them, they shot at the three but Pym, James and Azari dodged the attacks by splitting up to move out the way just in time at this point the avengers were almost ready to jump in to help if they weren't invisible and unable to reach out. Suddenly as all boys took shelter did a robot arm pull first Azari by the shoulder and close the wall again "Azari" James said alarmed as he and Pym just turned around next was Pym. This battle was way out of hand and things were starting to creep and freak the strong avengers out "this is not normal tech" Tony said stressing at the way this city was built and robots or tech would act like this not even his own technology in his lab did this on his test runs. "Yeah, this place and these things are freaking me out." Clint said

Just then the Iron Archer shot arrows at James who tried to cover himself like Torrun by her arm and turn half way before James knew it an arm grabbed him by his waist pulling him inside "James!" Natasha and Steve called alarmed as their son was out of sight. Just Torrun was left on the battle field "father! father!" Torrun called to Thor who would come if it wasn't for this not be able to touch or see thing; just as Iron Thor was to attack her more something shot at it stopping it and out from nowhere a young boy James age [wearing a black and white jacket, black jeans and top, fingerless gloves, boots and had a bow in one hand and bow stringed to his back, he had white hair too] he held out his hand for Torrun "you ready to get out of here beautiful?" he asked "

**Well, I'll stop here but I will soon update more.**


End file.
